


Осень в Париже

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в сентябре 1914 года.<br/>Пре-слэш.</p><p>Написано на ЧарВойны-2012.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осень в Париже

В эту осень листья желтеют позже обычного: уже конец сентября, а всё вокруг зелено, словно летом.  
В эту осень, такое ощущение, все разводят голубей. Куда ни пойдёшь, везде хлопанье крыльев и летящий ажурный пух.  
В эту осень кругом говорят о политике и судьбах мира. Тикки хотел бы не слышать об этом, но в лавке, на улицах, даже в кафе, где он, случается, сидит за чашкой кофе, у всех на устах одна и та же тема.  
\- Мсье Мик, как вы относитесь к последним слухам о настроениях союзников? – интересуется гарсон, останавливаясь у его столика. – Вот трусы, не правда ли?  
\- Мы задали жару этим германцам при Марне! – кричат босоногие гавроши, размахивая пахнущими типографской краской листами. – Читайте скорее! Не пройдёт и месяца, как генерал Жоффр загонит их обратно и разгромит их империю!  
\- Сколько людей гибнет, ужасно, - качает головой цветочница, вручая ему три дюжины белоснежных роз. – Спешите любить, мсье, и пусть ваша избранница обрадуется вашему подарку. В эти времена жизнь так коротка…  
Тикки бормочет что-то невнятное в ответ гарсону, останавливается и покупает газету у юных оборванцев, улыбается и касается края цилиндра перед тем, как взять охапку роз из рук усталой женщины с чуть скрюченными от артрита пальцами. Он не может не обращать на них всех внимание, потому что живёт здесь и собирается жить здесь ещё долго, а значит, должен вносить и свою лепту в отношения в этом маленьком обществе.  
Но, когда он заходит за ограду кладбища, все эти люди перестают существовать для него. Хотя их слова и мысли, которыми так густо напитан нынче воздух, продолжают отдаваться горечью на языке.  
Здесь, в стороне от жизни, тихо. Шелестят не по-осеннему зелёные платаны, словно пытаясь нашептать какую-то тайну Тикки, когда он идёт меж них, словно пытаясь открыть ему нечто новое, хотя он и не хочет этого знать. Дорога ему знакома, и он не отвлекается ни на что, пока не оказывается у нужной ему могилы.  
У камня лежит одинокая лилия. Она тоже белая, как и розы, которые принёс Тикки; видно, этот цвет кажется в данном случае уместным не только ему. Но не об этом он думает в первую очередь, когда глядит на цветок.  
Потому что видит, что на трепещущих лепестках лилии ещё не высохли капли воды, а значит, тот, кто её положил, ещё где-то неподалёку.  
Тикки уверен, что знает, кто это.  
\- Ну и как, тебе нравится тот мир, который ты так хотел спасти и наконец спас? – спрашивает он, глядя только на надгробный камень. – Вот, пожалуйста, то, чего ты добился! Люди взяли свою судьбу в свои руки, и что они с ней делают? Скажи, что ты счастлив тем, что они делают!  
Аллен Уокер выходит из-за ствола платана, за которым, видно, скрылся при звуке чужих шагов. На нём длинный бежевый плащ, глухо застёгнутый на все пуговицы. Такое впечатление, будто они выбрали стиль одежды один раз и навсегда: Тикки тоже не изменяет сюртукам, которые привык носить в далёкие уже времена.  
\- Ты говоришь таким обвиняющим тоном, что мне почти хочется самому лежать под этим камнем, - тяжело вздыхает Аллен. – Здравствуй, Тикки. Не ожидал, что ты всё ещё будешь здесь.  
Тикки опускается на одно колено и бережно украшает могилу розами, выкладывая их стебель к стеблю, бутон к бутону. Он не трогает лилию, несмотря на вспышку гнева, которой только что разразился по поводу принёсшего её. Когда он заканчивает, цветы создают единый узор, и лилия, наоборот, становится его сердцем.  
Потому что, наверное, той, чья эта могила, так было бы приятно.  
\- Куда мне ещё податься? – отвечает наконец Тикки на сказанные ему слова. – У меня нет больше никаких дел в жизни.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Аллен. – Просто не ждал от тебя такой… верности, что ли. Раньше, когда у тебя не было дел, ты бродяжил.  
\- Ты наблюдателен, - усмехается Тикки, встречаясь с ним глазами. – Но почему бы и не остановиться в Париже? В этот город всё равно едут только за тем, чтобы либо полюбить, либо умереть.  
Аллен ёжится и молчит.  
\- Но всё-таки, как тебе нравится твой мир? – напирает Тикки. – Он стоил той цены, которую ты за него заплатил?  
\- Мир Тысячелетнего графа понравился бы мне гораздо меньше, - спокойно смотрит на него Аллен. – На этот счёт никакие угрызения совести меня никогда не мучили.  
Тикки невольно смеётся.  
\- Твои драгоценные люди уже угробили сотни тысяч себе подобных в этой войне! – говорит он. – За три месяца они добились куда большего количества жертв, чем успевал добиться Граф за год. И то ли ещё будет! К какому числу мы придём, когда всё это закончится? Миллион? Несколько миллионов? У тебя голова не кружится от этой мысли?  
\- Граф бы извёл всех в конце концов, - упрямо мотает головой Аллен. – И, по крайней мере, люди не додумались до такой подлости, как отравляющий газ.  
\- Ещё успеют, - мрачно хмыкает Тикки. – Ты слишком хорошо о них думаешь*.  
\- И всё-таки оно того стоило, - вздыхает Аллен. – Как бы всё ни обернулось теперь, это – их свобода, их ответственность. Они не станут рабами или скотом на бойне.  
\- Они просто истребят друг друга сами, - предсказывает Тикки. – И ради этого – ради этого ты убил нас, Аллен.  
Тот смотрит на него искоса:  
\- Ты слишком словоохотлив для покойника, Тикки. Да, я сделал так, чтобы Ноев больше не было, но вы сами остались живы.  
\- Не все, - Тикки подчёркнуто глядит на могилу. – Кое-кто такой жизни не пожелал.  
Аллен отводит глаза.  
\- Послушай, ты знаешь, что вот об этом я жалею каждый день. Но что я мог сделать? Она так захотела. Если бы не она, то мы бы не стояли здесь и не вели эти разговоры – ни ты, ни я. Мы оба – её сбывшаяся мечта, и у нас не было в этом вопросе никакого права голоса.  
\- Было бы лучше, окажись мы её сном, - фыркает Тикки. – Я бы не отказался, кстати: пусть это будет её грёза, которая растает поутру, как только её хозяйка проснётся. Пусть только она проснётся.  
\- Я давно отвык воспринимать жизнь как сон, - говорит Аллен. – Это реальность, моя реальность, и я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы всё в ней шло так, как надо. – Он отворачивает ворот плаща, и становится видно красное сукно под ним. – Поэтому я записался добровольцем. Мой полк отбывает на фронт послезавтра. Эта война тоже не пройдёт мимо меня. А как поступишь ты?  
В нём столько же решительности и пыла, сколько было пятнадцать лет назад, и, глядя на него, Тикки думает, что он и в гроб сойдёт с такими же вот ярко горящими глазами.  
\- Мне уже не по годам напяливать мундир в первый раз, - отвечает он, глядя на могилу.  
Аллен ему не верит.  
\- Ты никогда толком не умел оставаться в стороне, что бы сам ни твердил, - говорит он. Потом нагибается и берёт одну из роз, нарушая рисунок. – Прости, - тихо замечает он, обращаясь к камню. – Но я позаимствую у тебя одну, хорошо? – Он ломает стебель пополам и прежде, чем Тикки успевает отшатнуться, вставляет укороченную розу меж петель сюртука. – Составь мне компанию, - предлагает он, нарочито не замечая негодование на лице визави. – Особенно – если ты решил не отправляться на войну.   
\- Чего ты хотел добиться этим жестом? – спрашивает Тикки, подавляя желание выдернуть розу. На место с таким стеблем её всё равно уже не вернёшь.  
\- Просто хотел сказать, что в Париж едут всё-таки за двумя вещами, - чуть улыбается Аллен. – Ты сам же об этом и заговорил, а потом взял и свёл всё только к смерти. Но её нам, право слово, хватит обоим. И пусть послезавтра она начнётся опять, но пока что не её время. Пойдём, - он тянет Тикки за рукав. – Она знает, что мы чтим её память. Но она бы нас убила своими руками, если бы мы всю оставшуюся жизнь ничем иным, кроме этого, не занимались.  
Тикки позволяет себя увести, всего один раз оглянувшись на оставшуюся за их спинами могилу.  
\- Я могу показать тебе, где здесь подают отличный кофе, - наконец сдаётся он. – В конце концов, если через день тебя в любой момент могут убить глупо и бездарно, то надо по крайней мере напомнить тебе, что ты теряешь.  
\- Напомни, - теперь уже с широкой улыбкой кивает Аллен. – И не останавливайся на кофе. Я, похоже, всё-таки приехал в Париж, чтобы полюбить.  
\- Мне следует чувствовать себя польщённым, что я так удачно попался под руку? – приподнимает брови Тикки.  
\- Можешь, - легко разрешает Аллен. – А можешь и не чувствовать. Главное – оставайся со мной до послезавтра.  
  
4.12.12

**Author's Note:**

> *Прим. авт.: Первая газовая атака в истории человечества состоялась весной 1915 г., в сражении у Ипра. В результате неё погибло пострадало 15 тысяч человек, 5 тысяч из которых умерло.


End file.
